Bumblebee, Decepticon Warlord
by Dalekmus Prime
Summary: What if Ratchet and Raf had succeeded in preventing Megatron from returning to his old body? What if the Decepticon warlord had to remain in the body of the Autobots' youngest soldier? How would Bumblebee escape? How would Megatron retain the fear and respect of his troops while wearing the body of the Cybertronian equivalent of a teenager?
1. Chapter 1: Out of his Head

** Bumblebee, Decepticon Warlord**

** Chapter 1: Out of his Head**

Megatron was having a good day for the first time since his return to his Decepticons. A cortical psychic patch had allowed him to take control of the Autobot scout he had rendered mute in the Battle of Tyger-Pax, and now he was about to return to his own body. First and foremost, however, he had to subdue the medic and the scout's human pet.

"Bumblebee!" exclaimed Raf. He looked up at the possessed form of his closest friend, hoping somehow Bumblebee could still hear him.

Megatron dashed his hopes with one statement: "Bumblebee can't hear you anymore!"

"As much as I want you to leave Bumblebee's body, I can't let you go back to your own!" exclaimed Raf, jumping on the wire connecting Bumblebee's head to Megatron's. 'Bumblebee' tried to shake him off the wire, accidently shaking it out of his head. He bleeped a curse, walking over to take the wire from the human child, who was now retreating with it. He had grabbed it from the human, ready to plug it back in, when he heard a horrific metal screech. He turned, fearing the worst, to see the Autobot medic toss the severed head of Megatron's own body aside, before slicing into his chest. A shot to the back knocked the medic to the ground, but by then, the damage had been done.

"NOOOOOO!" exclaimed Megatron in rage. Never mind his severed head, his Spark chamber was now torn to shreds beyond any hope of repair! It was fairly obvious his old body was now completely uninhabitable for his Spark. Megatron then sunk to his, err-Bumblebee's knees, in shock and grief. He would spend the rest of his life inhabiting the body of an Autobot! It wasn't even one of the stronger Autobots like Ironhide, or Ultra Magnus, or better still, Optimus Prime! Slag, he would have even taken Bulkhead over this...! He was distracted from his despair by a punch to the head, courtesy of Ratchet. Angered, he rolled onto his back and blasted Ratchet away faster than even he had anticipated. _Perhaps this body has its advantages,_ conceded Megatron. He watched as the Medic grabbed the boy and transformed, zooming away. No matter, he still had more important concerns.

Starscream rose to his feet shakily. He then spotted Optimus Prime, lying on the ground, having been knocked off of the warship after the explosion of Starscream's doomsday device. Starscream snarled in rage, then transformed to his jet mode, speeding high into the air. He then dived down, right towards the Prime. Optimus weakly looked up, clearly in no state to roll out of the way. His eyes widened in fear at the sight of the jet speeding towards him.

"MEGATRON'S GREATEST MISTAKE… WAS EVER ALLOWING _YOU_ TO LIVE, _PRIME!_" shouted Starscream at his opponent. He readied his missile, when suddenly a Vehicon flyer slammed into him, knocking him away. Optimus squinted; he could have sworn Bumblebee was riding that Vehicon…

t

Starscream was knocked onto the warship, before the same Vehicon who slammed into him hovered right in front of him before the Autobot scout, Bumper, Bumble-jumper, whatever his name was, jumped down, using the Vehicon to smack him in the face before tossing it away. "Perish, scout!" exclaimed Starscream, readying his arm-mounted missiles. _That's funny_, he thought, _his Spark signature registers as that of… _"Megatron," Starscream gulped, as he lowered his arms.

_"Starscream, I'm home!"_ bleeped Megatron/Bumblebee, glaring at him with an all-too familiar glare, no matter what body Megatron used to give him that glare.

"Megatron, you…are…you're healed! Praise the Allspark! It is a miracle!" proclaimed Starscream, hoping he chose his words wisely.

_"It will be a miracle, alright, Starscream, if YOU survive what I have PLANNED FOR YOU!"_ beeped Megatron, sending fear to Starscream's spark. The Seeker transformed, hoping to fly away, but 'Bumblebee' grabbed his wings and tossed him to the edge of the ship.

Starscream transformed as he landed, groaning in pain, seeing a yellow car speed towards him and transform back into the warlord in a scout's body. "B-But, the Autobots, Optimus! Right THERE, waiting for you!" protested Starscream.

_"My greatest mistake? I've made a few, but there is one I do NOT intend to make again!"_ bleeped Megatron, grabbing Starscream by the head with both hands, dragging him off to whatever fate he had in store for his 'loyal' second in command.

Arcee and Bulkhead helped Optimus to his feet. "I don't get it, why would any Decepticon try to stop Starscream from slagging you?" asked Arcee, skeptically.

"The Decepticon was being commandeered by Bumblebee," said Optimus Prime, stoic as ever.

"Guess Bee's feeling better, then!" exclaimed Bulkhead, jovially.

"Don't count on it," said a voice they all knew. Ratchet walked over, carrying Raf in his arms in an effort to shield him from the cold.

"Ratchet? Rafael? What are you doing here?" asked Optimus Prime, previously believing they had remained at base.

"It turns out that when Bumblebee exited Megatron's mind, the Lord of the Decepticons followed," said Ratchet gravely. The other Autobots gasped in shock.

"Then, how did he get Megatron out?" asked Bulkhead.

"He didn't," said Ratchet. "I left Megatron's body too mutilated to ever return to. All he we can do is hope that Bumblebee can regain control of his body long enough to return to us.

"It seems we have left Megatron weakened, but at the cost of our youngest warrior," said Optimus, mournfully. "We must contact Agent Fowler to return us to base… and report the tragic news."

Knock Out was finishing up repairs on Breakdown after their match with the Autobots. They were surprised when the door opened and Starscream's unconscious form was thrown in front of them. They looked up to see the Autobots' scout, Bumblebee.

"Freeze, Autobot!" shouted Knock Out, as he and his partner readied their weapons.

_"Is that any way to address your rightful Lord and Master?"_ Bleeped what they thought was Bumblebee.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?!" asked Breakdown, readying his hammer to pounding the Autobot scout into a twisted, yellow heap of slag.

Knock Out scanned 'Bumblebee's brainwaves, and found something shocking. "His brainwaves are, well, there, but… they are overshadowed by that of… Lord Megatron!" he reported to his comrade, kneeling before his commander.

"Your sensors are faulty!" insisted Breakdown. He scanned the Autobot's brainwaves himself, and then kneeled. "F-Forgive me, master, I wasn't aware you had possessed an Autobot."

_"It was not my intention, and also a very long story. I need your medical opinion, Doctor. Is it at all possible to repair my old body?"_ bleeped Megatron.

"I'm afraid not. We could salvage your voice box, though. Your beeping is good and all, it just…" Knock Out paused, trying to find the right words, "it just doesn't have that imposing presence that your old voice did."

_"I quite agree,"_ bleeped Megatron. _"Oh, and Knock Out? See if you can repair Starscream. He may be a traitorous fool, but his failures amuse me."_

All the while, Bumblebee was watching in horror, a prisoner in his own mind. _I swear, Megatron, _he mentally vowed, _I will do everything in my power to resist you. I will be free again… I hope…_

**Author's Note: That's the end of Chapter 1. This story will continue through Transformers: Prime, all the way to Beast Hunters, if I can. I will point out that this story will at times stray from what actually occurred in the series, as this is an AU story. Until the next chapter, hail Bumblebee, Lord of the Decepticons!**


	2. Chapter 2: Shadowzone

**Author's Note: The chapters will bear the titles of each episode, even if Megatron is barely featured in the episode. Since he only shows up at the beginning of Shadowzone, I have the privilege of being able to use the time Skyquake's corpse would be chasing the kids through the shadow zone, Megatron, Bumblebee, the Autobots, and the Decepticons would be adapting to the tyrant's new body. Also, **_**italics**_** will be used to describe the mental exchanges between Bumblebee and Megatron.**

** Bumblebee, Decepticon Warlord**

** Chapter 2: Shadowzone**

Starscream heard footsteps approaching. He tried to go back to sleep, but the footsteps grew ever louder. The footsteps stopped, which he was thankful for, as said footsteps were aggravating his headache. His eyes shot open when he remembered what caused said headache, and his eyes beheld the warlord in a scout's body, the leader of all Decepticons, Megatron.

"Resting comfortably, Starscream?" sarcastically asked Megatron, in his own voice. "Despite the extent of your injuries, my medical staff assures me you will make a rapid recovery!"

"Hopefully every bit as rapid as your wrath is swift," coughed out Starscream. "How do you speak to me now, in the body you currently inhabit?"

"My own voice box was salvaged from the remains of my old body," informed Megatron. "Anyway, speaking of swift, isn't it fascinating how _swiftly_ things change? To think that only a short time ago, it was _you_ who was standing here, while _I _was lying there, after your _failed_ attempt to terminate me! But know this, dear Starscream: our positions will never again be reversed," continued the warlord.

Megatron walked out into the hall, when suddenly he collapsed onto his knees. _What is going on, _demanded the warlord, mentally.

_I am not giving up my freedom without a fight, Megatron, _said a familiar voice inside his head. _The two opponents glared at each other from across a mental battlefield. "Although, I must admit," said the Scout, said the Scout in his head, "you gave Starscream one Pit of a beating."_

"_This battlefield is a mental manifestation, probably indicating that you wish to challenge me for control of this body," observed Megatron._

"_You… are as clever as you are cruel," admitted Bumblebee, readying his weapons. Megatron gave him a leering grin as he extended his sword._

_ The Scout charged, firing at Megatron. A few shots struck home, weakening Megatron, but the Decepticon leader blocked the rest with his sword and rammed Bumblebee through the Spark as soon as the Scout reached slicing range._

_ Bumblebee looked weakly up at Megatron. "Y-You win… this time…" he said, as he faded to the back of Megatron's mind while Megatron returned to consciousness. _

Megatron looked up to see a Vehicon shaking him. "Are you alright, Lord Megatron? Perhaps you require a recharge?" The unfortunate Vehicon's answer was a shot to the face. However, instead of dropping dead as Megatron was used to, the drone was knocked off his feet. The Vehicon shakily got up and saluted, nervously responding "Yes, sir!"

Megatron raised an optic at his blaster for failing to extinguish his soldier's Spark. He quickly regained his cool, ordering the Vehicon "Never again doubt my health! Now go get Knock Out to repair your sorry tailpipe!"

The frightened Vehicon sped down the hall to the vain Decepticon medic's lab. Megatron stood there a while, contemplating on the Vehicon's survival. Bumblebee's body had a less powerful weapon than his own. It made sense to him, of course, for he was a mighty Decepticon warlord, and needed to be well armed, both for battle and disciplining his troops, but it did not make him any happier. On the bright side, he considered, at least he wouldn't lose as many Vehicons. He then realized he was also safer in battle, for Optimus Prime and his Autobots were too soft to make the hard decision of destroying their youngest member. His mood improved, he continued on his way to his warship's bridge.

When Megatron entered the bridge, Breakdown was talking to a Vehicon drone, Soundwave was silently monitoring the controls, and the rest of the Vehicons were chatting amongst themselves. No one turned to face him, as they usually did. He was about to clear his throat to announce his presence, when he heard something that made his Energon boil.

"I know he's our leader, but I just can't take him seriously in his new body!" gossiped the Vehicon 6A-R33, "he looks completely harmless! Adorable, even! He looks like a sparkling, and the yellow paint job doesn't help him look any more imposi-Uh, guys? What are you looking at?" 6A-R33 noticed that his fellow Vehicons, ST-V3 and 60-RG3 were no longer paying attention to him, and rather to something behind him. He turned and gulped at what he saw: two wide, innocent looking, bright blue optics glaring at him with the ferocity of Unicron himself. "O-Oh! Uh, Lord Megatron! How much of that did you he-" He was interrupted to a blast to the face, followed by a punch, a kick, and then a double-barreled blaster being shove up his chest and fired, causing his head to go flying off and land at his own feet, before being crushed under his lifeless body.

Megatron turned to glare at everyone else on the deck, before resting his optics on ST-V3 and 60-RG3. "Adorable, am I?!" questioned the Decepticon Lord, glaring at them with a menacing glare. The two shook their heads and began complimenting his ferocity, his menacing stare, and his expert skill in combat. He rolled his optics and walked over to the controls. "Soundwave, report!" he demanded. His most loyal soldier turned to him, revealing Laserbeak's absence from his usual spot on Soundwave's chest. "Where is Laserbeak?" questioned Megatron. "Come to think of it, where is Starscream?!"

As if on cue, Laserbeak soared in and transformed into Soundwave's chest armor. The screen Soundwave seemed to have for a face played footage of Starscream trying to reanimate the remains of Skyquake with Dark Energon, the Autobots attacking, with their medic in the place of their absent Scout, Starscream's arm being shot off (causing Megatron to guffaw loudly), Skyquake rising, and the Ground Bridge accident, with both sides returning to their respective bases. Megatron raised an optic at this.

"Shall I apprehend Starscream, sir?" asked a Vehicon.

"Hm, no, we cannot afford to waste our troops. Besides, I find some… humor in his failures," said Megatron. "Inform Knock Out that I will require use of the Med Bay," continued the tyrant, "These colors… are not very threatening, to say the least."

Soundwave nodded and proceeded to send Knock Out the message, while Megatron left the bridge, but not before giving a warning glance to the Vehicons and telling them to "clean up the mess" of their newest casualty.

Megatron walked down the hallway, but stopped suddenly. He recalled Starscream using Dark Energon on himself, and remembered that his new body had none. He changed course and walked over to his quarters. He walked in and opened a drawer in his desk, revealing a spare shard of Dark Energon.

He stood there a moment, before reaching out. _What are you doing? _A familiar voice in his head distracted him. He grabbed the shard of Dark Energon. _No, Megatron, please don't do it!_ The voice in his head continued. He grinned in sadistic glee before jamming it into in his chest. _AAARRRRRGGHHHH!_ Bumblebee's voice rang through his head. Megatron laughed sadistically at the Scout's pain, unaffected by the Dark Energon due to his Spark's developed immunity to the Blood of Unicron. After a while, the Dark Energon tunneled into his chest, and his eyes faded from bright blue to Dark Energon purple. The tortured screaming in his head subsided to heavy panting and groans of pain.

"_How does it feel, Scout, to have the Blood of Unicron flowing through your circuitry," asked the Decepticon Warlord, "to possess the might of the Chaos Bringer?!"_

_Bumblebee shakily got to his feet, glaring at Megatron. "Why don't you go to the Pit and meet him?!"_

"_Insolent to the end, I now remember why I tore out your voice box!" snarled Megatron. He grabbed Bumblebee by the throat and choked him into submission. Dark Energon mists then surrounded Bumblebee, dragging him to the depths of Megatron's dominant mind._

The problem in his head being taken care of, Megatron continued on his way to Knock Out's medical laboratory. He passed a very nervous looking Starscream on his way in, with his missing arm now reattached. Megatron entered the room.

"What can I do for you, my lord?" asked Knock Out.

"My paint job, I have discovered that my troops find it… unthreatening. I desire it to be changed," requested Megatron.

"I always knew you cared about your appearance, Lord Megatron! I tried to tell Breakdown the other day-" Megatron interrupted Knock Out by smacking him across the face.

"I have no desire to vainly obsess over my appearance like you, Knock Out!" snarled Megatron. "I merely wish to silence the fools who question my leadership because of my… less imposing body!"

"Y-Yes, o-of course, Lord Megatron, right away," stuttered Knock Out. "What color do you wish to be painted? Silver? Black? Maybe dark purple?"

"Just reverse my current color scheme," said Megatron, not really caring, as long as he was mainly a dark color.

"As you command, master," said Knock Out, "I'm going to need you to transform to properly paint you."

Megatron complied, transforming into his alternate form. Knock Out got to work, starting off by painting him completely black, then painting a thick, yellow stripe going across his hood and roof. He then painted a second yellow stripe across the sides of the car, going over the back as well, and lastly finishing the look by painting thin, yellow outlines around the striped he had painted.

"There you go, Lord Megatron, looking suitably dark and imposing," said Knock Out, complimenting his own work while pushing a mirror in front of Megatron.

The Lord of the Decepticons observed his paint scheme in the mirror before transforming and observing the colors of his robot mode. "It will suffice…" stated Megatron, leaving the room. He stopped at the exit. Yes… he sensed the Skyquake Terrorcon was still operating, but it was very distant… He pondered this as he returned to the bridge, confident he had put any jeering from his troops behind him.


	3. Chapter 3: New Arrivals

**Author's Note: I have changed my mind about basing chapters off of episodes. Also, the one thing that would have made TF: Prime better, in my opinion, is if they had used more characters. Of course, I can't fault them for it because of the limits of the CGI animation. Luckily, in a fan fiction, I have no such restraints. This chapter takes place immediately after Shadowzone.**

** Bumblebee, Decepticon Warlord**

** Chapter 3: New Arrivals**

Megatron strolled down the corridor. He stopped when he came to the door of Knock Out's office. He stepped in to find Starscream having a new arm being attached. Starscream looked up to see the black and yellow leader of the Decepticons looking down at him. Knock Out saluted and said, "All hail Megatron!"

"Yes, I'd like to speak to Starscream, _alone,_ Knock Out," said Megatron, menace dripping from his words.

"Y-Yes, of course! Anything you say, mighty Megatron!" stuttered Knock Out, leaving the room.

"I am honored by your presence, master," said Starscream unenthusiastically, to which Megatron only grinned.

"I just came to see how my _loyal_ second in command was doing," said Megatron. "I do wonder how you sustained such injuries," he said, smirking underneath his helmet.

"Oh, you know, perhaps you hit me harder than I thought," replied Starscream, grinning nervously. "After all, you are the _mightiest_ of Decepticons!" he added, for good measure.

Megatron lifted one of Bumblebee's brow plates, but before he could reply, Soundwave had sent him a message. Megatron transformed and drove out of Knock Out's office and up to the bridge. He rolled over to the main flight console, transforming into robot mode and walking up to Soundwave.

"What is it, Soundwave?" questioned the warlord.

Soundwave said nothing. He only pointed at two blips on the radar.

"Hmm, a Decepticon escape pod AND an Autobot pod, this could be interesting," said Megatron. He turned to Breakdown. "Get your partner! We are to investigate this discovery!" he ordered.

Breakdown nodded, and after a few minutes, he entered the bridge again, with Knock Out at his side.

"We are to investigate two large escape pods, one Autobot and the other Decepticon!" he ordered.

"Are you sure it is wise to welcome fellow Decepticons in your current condition, and without any Vehico-" Knock Out was interrupted with twin blasters being pointed straight at his optics. "O-Of course," he stuttered, "they should be informed of your current condition, a-and Vehicons! Th-The Autobots slaughter them easily! You're right as ever, Megatron!"

"Will there be any further interruptions?!" snarled Megatron.

"Sir, no sir!" was the reply he got.

"Then let's transform and roll out!" the Lord of the Decepticons ordered. "Hmm, I've always wanted to say that," he mused as he transformed into vehicle mode and sped off into the Ground Bridge, followed by his soldiers.

Meanwhile, at the Autobot base, Optimus Prime noticed the two signals as well. Morale had been at an all-time low ever since they lost Bumblebee to the Decepticons. Seeing old friends alive and well might cheer up his soldiers, at least somewhat. He knew no one would be able to replace the scout.

"Autobots," he said, gaining the attention of his three remaining comrades, as well as the three humans, "I have discovered two escape pods on the radar. One is Autobot, while the other is Decepticon."

"It could be a trap," said Arcee, not ready to let her guard down.

"If it were a trap, I doubt the Decepticons would alert us with a Decepticon signal. Besides, with Bumblebee gone, we cannot afford not to take the risk," said Ratchet, offering his opinion.

"I think we should check it out. If they're ours, we welcome 'em to Earth, if they're Cons," said Bulkhead, "we tell 'em what we think about taking Bumblebee away from us!"

"I agree with Bulkhead and Ratchet. We must keep our hopes up," said Optimus Prime. "Autobots, transform and roll out!" he ordered, transforming into vehicle mode. Ratchet activated the Ground Bridge before himself, Bulkhead, and Arcee transformed into their vehicle modes, and followed Optimus into the Ground Bridge.

The Autobots and Decepticons arrived at the crash site at about the same time. Needless to say, a firefight ensued. Arcee ducked behind a rock, before she got an idea. She transformed into vehicle mode and sped past the firepower blasted her way.

"We cannot allow her to get to the pod!" declared Megatron.

"Shall I go over and awaken our comrades?" asked Knock Out.

"You think I am incapable of doing it myself?!" snarled Megatron.

"Of course not, my Lord, I was merely suggest-"

"I will go over and do it myself! I am not limited by my new body, despite what you seem to think!" Megatron roared, before transforming and speeding off after Arcee. He slammed into her, knocking her back. He walked over to the Decepticon pod and blasted the control panel next to the door. The door slid open, and four Decepticons stepped out.

One was bigger than Optimus Prime or Megatron's old body, dark grey, and had helicopter rotors folded downward on his back. The second was the same size as Bumblebee, only black and white, and had a different arrangement of his car mode parts. The third was as large as Bulkhead, but was slightly thinner, beige, had long arms, and a far less friendly expression. However, the really intimidating thing about the third Decepticon was the razor-like claw that was held on a thinner 'arm' sticking out of his back. The fourth and final Decepticon was the same size as Optimus Prime, but bulkier, greener, and had twin tank turrets sticking out of his back.

"Welcome to Earth, Blackout, Barricade, Bonecrusher, and Brawl!" grinned Megatron, addressing them in the order that the narrator described them.

"Bumblebee!" snarled Barricade, tackling Megatron and holding his blade shield at his throat. "You're gonna die for all the misery you caused me!"

"I am MEGATRON, your LEADER!" roared Megatron.

"Megatron? Why do you look like my nemesis?" questioned Barricade.

Megatron rolled Bumblebee's optics. "I had to vacate the premises of my old body, not by choice."

"But stealing an Autobot body?" questioned Blackout, "You know I am eternally loyal to you, my liege, but the dishonor-" Blackout was interrupted by said Autobot body's hand clenching around his throat, or at least trying to. The fact is, Blackout's neck was too wide for Megatron to get his current body's hand all the way around the destroyer's throat, and even still, Blackout was so tall that Megatron simply hung off of his soldier's neck. "Uh, my Lord?" asked Blackout.

Megatron turned to see everyone else snickering, if not outright guffawing. He could hear Bumblebee laughing inside his head. Even Optimus Prime was visibly trying not to burst into laughter.

"Just…" began Megatron, closing his optics, "Just shut up and destroy the enemy…" With that order, Megatron released Blackout's throat and dropped to his feet. Blackout motioned for the other Decepticons to fall back.

"You can try and capture us while we slumber, but humiliating my master…" began Blackout, his rotors spinning around, carrying his massive bulk into the air. "That is where I put my foot down!" he exclaimed, folding his rotors back and allowing his foot to slam into the ground, creating a massive shockwave that sent the Autobots flying back. Optimus looked up weakly, to see the other Decepticons approaching, ready to finish them off. The didn't seem to notice the Autobot escape pod door sliding open.

"Despite my previous humiliation, I can at last say that this result is worth it," grinned Megatron, raising Bumblebee's twin barreled blasters at his foe's head. Ratchet slashed with his blades, knocking Megatron back, and prepared to strike the warlord right in the face. He looked at the face, and Bumblebee's wide, innocent looking optics, and hesitated. That hesitation was all Bonecrusher needed to use his claw to slash the medic aside. He prepared to finish him off, when a shot hit him.

"Not so fast, Decepticreeps!" said a Southern accented voice. The Decepticons turned to see a Cybertronian pickup truck and two Cybertronian cars driving up, with their guns sticking out from underneath their roofs.

"Decepticons! Retreat!" the command came from Bumblebee, but the newcomers heard Megatron's voice. The ground bridge opened, and the Decepticons fell back through.

"Alraht, Prahm, what is Bumblebee doin' with the Decepticahns?" asked the pickup truck as it transformed into a stocky red robot about the size of Bulkhead, though not as fat.

"Megatron was forced to vacate his old body, permanently, and he has taken residence in our scout," said Optimus Prime, solemnly.

"That no good Megatron! That cat has gone too far this time!" exclaimed one of the white Cybertronian cars, who were both in robot mode.

"For now, let us worry about introducing you to our human companions," suggested Optimus Prime

One scene transition later, the Autobots returned through the Ground Bridge. The humans jumped down and walked up to them.

"Was the battle awesome?" asked Miko.

"Who did you find?" asked Jack.

"D-Did you get Bumblebee back?" asked Raf.

"We did not rescue our Scout, but we did find some old friends," explained Optimus Prime, "For example, my weapon specialist, Ironhide."

The red robot stepped through, and eyed the humans. He folded out twin arm cannons and spun them, leaning toward them. "You feelin' lucky, punks?" he asked menacingly.

"Easy, Ironhide," ordered Optimus, warily.

"Ah'm just kiddin', Prahm, I just wanted to show them mah cannons," he explained, grinning innocently.

"I like this one!" exclaimed Miko, provoking an eye roll from Jack.

The white robot with a visor and blue and red highlights stepped in. "My first lieutenant, Jazz," introduced Optimus Prime.

"What's crackin', dawg?" asked Jazz. "This looks like a cool place to kick it," he said.

The last one to come in was a white one with red crests, a black visor, and the same body type as Barricade.

"My tactician, Prowl," introduced Optimus Prime.

"Greetings," replied Prowl, without much emotion.

"So, you're the local species?" asked Jazz, to Jack.

"Uh, yes, we're called humans," said Jack.

"You seem cool enough," said Jazz, "What're your names, then?"

"My name's Jack."

"Call me Miko!"

"I'm Raf."

"Of course," said Optimus Prime, "you will have to scan Earth based vehicles. We must remain robots in disguise."

"If we are not to be discovered by the humans, then why do these humans know of our existence?" asked Prowl.

"It is a long story," said Optimus Prime.

Meanwhile, on the Decepticon warship, Knock Out was patching up Megatron's injuries. "Now, Megatron, I know you wish to be the most powerful Decepticon, but as your physician, I cannot recommend continued throwing yourself in the line off fire," he explained, warily.

"The Autobots would not dare finish their scout!" snarled Megatron.

"Ironhide might, the fool is trigger-happy enough," countered Knock Out. "While I am under your command, as your medic, it is my first priority to do everything I can to ensure you remain healthy."

"Very well," snarled Megatron. At that moment, Starscream walked in.

"I heard about your injuries, and came to see if my _master_ was doing alright. I heard your greatest wound was to your pride," said Starscream, amusement dripping off his words. "I hope you don't die from embarrassment," he remarked smugly.

"Go get your foot stuck in a door!" retorted Megatron. He paused, then added "That is an order!"

Starscream's smirk faded and he stomped off, slamming the door on his foot on the way out, as per his orders. "FRAGGING SPAWN OF A GLITCH!" exclaimed the air commander with the upmost dignity, before opening the door to pull his foot out and proceeding to limp down the hall, muttering.

"At least today wasn't a total waste," remarked Megatron. "Besides, some of my most powerful warriors have arrived, and if Brawl and Bonecrusher are here, their combiner teams cannot be far away," he added, grinning.


End file.
